Conventional shower installations are known to include both a tub spout and a shower head. The tub spout and the shower head are often connected to the same valve assembly. Such shower installations often further include a diverter valve coupled to the tub spout, so that in a first position the diverter valve allows water to exit through the tub spout and in a second position the diverter valve closes off the outlet through the tub spout, thereby forcing water up through a shower riser to the shower head.
A common problem with such a diverter valve arrangement between the tub spout and the shower head is that there is no positive shut off to the shower head. Even when the diverter valve is positioned to direct water through the tub spout, sufficient pressure may build up within the shower riser so that water leaks through the shower head.
Previous attempts to prevent leakage through the shower head have provided an aspirator insert, sometimes called an ejector, which uses the well-known venturi effect to create a vacuum in the shower head when water is flowing out of the tub spout. It is desirable to provide an aspirator that does not significantly limit the available flow of water therethrough, while also prevents undesired vibration and subsequent noise.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower fitting includes a housing having an inlet, a first outlet, a second outlet, and an inner surface defining a bore in fluid communication with the inlet, the first outlet and the second outlet. An aspirator includes a body received within the bore. The body includes a first end, a second end, and a sidewall defining an inner passageway extending along a longitudinal axis between the first end and the second end. The sidewall includes a plurality of longitudinally extending flutes having a plurality of recesses. An outer passageway extends between the plurality of recesses of the aspirator and the inner surface of the bore. The outer passageway includes a first end sealed from the first outlet, and a second end in open communication with the second outlet such that a negative pressure is exerted on the inner passageway by fluid flow through the outer passageway to the second outlet.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower fitting includes a housing configured to receive a flow control valve and including an inner surface defining a bore. An aspirator includes a body received within the bore. The body includes a first end, a second end, and a sidewall defining an inner passageway extending along a longitudinal axis between the first end and the second end. The sidewall includes a plurality of longitudinally extending flutes having a plurality of recesses, and a plurality of lands separating the plurality of recesses. At least a portion of each flute is configured to provide an interference fit with the inner surface of the bore. An outer passageway extends between the plurality of recesses of the aspirator and the inner surface of the bore.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an aspirator is configured to be positioned in a shower fitting having a vertical bore with a lower outlet and an upper outlet. The aspirator includes a lower end, an upper end spaced above the lower end and sealingly engaging an inner surface of the vertical bore between the lower outlet and the upper outlet. A sidewall defines an inner passageway extending between the lower end and the upper end. A plurality of longitudinally extending flutes are supported by the sidewall. The flutes include a plurality of recesses, and a plurality of lands separating the plurality of recesses, wherein the recesses are in open communication with the lower outlet.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.